Wheres Lucy?
by anime.4.life.forever
Summary: Lucy goes on one job alone for one time but when she gets back to to the guild every thing changes. it seems like they are all being possessed. she leaves for a month with new magic and new looks. but it turns out every one that fairy tail is under control and is headed for chaos.
1. Chapter 1: Whats wrong?

**Lucy pov**:

"Natsu come on i need rent money Please". i tugged at Natsu white scarf as he snored on the

table. i tugged and pulled harder at his scarf trying to wake him up. he groaned a bit and said

"later Lucy im tired". i sighed and looked around for Grey. i saw him sitting down with no shirt

on and Juvia behind a pillar standing behind it staring at him. i chuckled and then looked for

Erza thinking he would be occupied in a second. i didnt see her anywhere at all. she must be at

home or something. i sighed and flunked down into my chair next to Natsu. he said "go on a

mission by yourself if you want, im tired". i jumped up and dashed over to the board a bit

surprised that i didn't think of that myself. i looked and saw an easy one and took it. i went over to

Marijane smiling as she checked something of. i smiled and walked out of the guild waving to

Natsu who only faintly waved his hand. i walked out smiling as i started staring at the poster.

it wasnt even that far away from here. i could even walk there if i felt like it. i was in a

happy mood so why not. i walked until i got to the place i wanted to go. it was a small wooden

shop. i walked in the door creaking with every push. a person with a black hoodie on stood

behind the counter. i smiled and said "hi im from Fairy tail". i said raising my hand showing of

the pink sign on my hand. "you put a flyer out to help you with something." the person nodded

lightly. the person pointed into a dark corner where i saw a somewhat huge door. i said "whats

the matter " i giggled a bit "you didn't really explain that well in the poster.". i saw a small

smile from under that hoodie. i heard him mumbling something with a deep voice. i said "im sorry

i cant quite here you can you speak up". in that dark voice he said "im sorry to have troubled

you but im no loner in need of service". a chill ran up my spine at every word he said. i slowly

walked towards the door. i sighed thinking of the money i needed. i started walking back to the

guild. my blond pigtail banging against my back lightly. i got to the guild after a while. i

felt a little dizzy after i came back from the shop. i thought, _why that guy seemed so creepy any _

_way_. i walked in and didn't see Natsu, Happy, or Grey. i wonder where they went._ i guess Natsu _

_went home to feel better since he wasnt feeling that well_. i went over to the bar sitting down

next to Laxus who seemed to be asleep. i smiled at Marijane who handed me a glass and sat on a

small chair on the to her side of the counter. she said "hey Lucy why did you go on a mission

alone when you could have just waited a little and gone with Natsu and gray, im surprised they

went together.". i was pretty surprised at what she said. i said "but Natsu said he wouldnt today, why

would he go without me". She shrugged lightly and said "im sorry to say but when i asked him

about him he just said that you would just... slow them down, im sorry". i stared at

the ground thinking as she said "its ok maybe it isn't what you think he ment". why would he

say something like that? i thought we where friends. i got up and walked over to levy, maybe she

could cheer me up. She was reading a huge book with her glasses on. i said "hey levy watch

reading". i heard her mumbling something as she shoved the book in her face. i then said in a

sad kind of tone "hey levy i got a new chapter for my book would you like to read it". she

didn't look up from the book she was reading. i did hear her mumble under her breath "why would

i want to read something from a tramp". i gasped and said in a nice low voice "excuse me". she

sighed and literally turned her whole body in the other direction. _What was wrong __with them  
><em>

_today? what did i do wrong?_ i sighed and went over to Mira who was with Lisanna know smiling and

laughing. i sat down and laid my head onto the long table letting my hair fall over my face.

i looked up and saw Lisanna leaving with a hateful look shot my way as she went into a different

room. i said to Mira "hey Mira did i do something wrong, Natsu left without me, levy called me a

tramp, and it just seems really strange.". she patted my shoulder "im pretty sure you did

nothing wrong" i smiled at her thankful to have at least someone to talk to without them

insulting me or something. We talked for a while until the guild doors open with a bang. i heard

laughing and cheering. i looked and saw Natsu and Grey with wendy and happy and carla. i smiled

and got out of my seat and walked over to them. Grey had clothes on for once in his life but as

soon as i came into view his clothes were gone. i had a puzzled look on as i smiled and waved at

them. i went over to wendy and smiled as i said "how was the mission". wendy wouldn't answer but

carla did. she said in a very mean tone "i don't like Wendy talking to you, i think you're a bad

example". i was shocked and saw Grey and Natsu nodding with them as they started fighting out of

no where. a single tear fell down my cheek as i walked out of the guild. i ran down the street

letting the rest of my tears to escape. i covered my face as i sobbed louder and louder dashing

through the empty streets. _i ran to my house, up the stares, and onto my bed. Why did people _

_hate me so much now? what did i do wrong?_ i cried myself to sleep thinking of the things that

happened. The bad things only started happening after that strange mission i went to. how could

someone change that quickly in a short amount of time? i ended up dreaming about my friends

whispering around me. i tried to walk towards them but it seemed like i was in a glass thing. i

banged harder and harder onto the glass as they laughed harder and harder. i staid asleep having

this crazy nightmare until i woke up.


	2. chapter two: Im gone

**Lucy pov:**

It had been a whole month since 90% of the guild hated me. Only gramps ,Erza,Laxus,Mirajane, my spirits, and Gildarts where the only ones i was still friends with. i mean every one else has insulted or ignored me but i stayed because i love fairy tail so much no matter who hates me or not. i walked in the guild with my messy hairdo on since i don't really care about how i look any more. i walked over to the bar where i usually stay. i smiled at Mirajane who had a small smile on her face. She said "hey whats up Lucy ". i said "well you now thinking of leaving again i mean come on". she chuckled lightly "this is the millionth time you have said that". "this time its true im leaving for good-by Marijane" i hugged her as she had a surprised look on her face. i ran into the masters office and shoved my hand in his face. "take it of". he seemed quite surprised and said "can you please review it i mean we love you here". i scoffed and said "really im kind of getting tired of being called bad things i am tired of being called bad things, and im tired of putting on a fake smile for Marijane, im tired, im tired, im tired of it". he said "so if this is what you want". i smiled and nodded as i felt a little tingle on my hand. i saw that the small pink sign that used to be on my hand was now gone. i smiled and walked out trying not to cry. i waved to him lightly and walked out with tears running down my face. i ran home crying agin thinking of all the things i would miss.

**Natsu pov:**

i woke up to happy right next to me with a drink in his hand. i yawned and saw we where still in the guild. i said "hey happy where's Lucy im bored". he said "havent seen her since yesterday" i nodded and walked over to Marijane. maybe she went on another mission by her self or something. i smiled and said "hey Mira where s Lucy". she smacked me hard on the cheek gritting her teeth leaving me speechless. i was surprised and said "what waS that for". she screamed "for treating Lucy like trash she literally just moved and left the guild because every one in this guild treated her like trash". i heard lisanna laughing and said "what are you talking about sis, we all love Lucy". every one nodded at that. Erza said "yeah right". she pointed to levy "you called her a tramp and a horrible person, Natsu , you ignored her for a full month and treating her like she wasnt even a person, grey you bullied her and poured drinks on her when you had the chance and threw food at her. she beard that for a whole month". i was shocked . what was she talking about? Marijane then said "lisanna, you glared at her all the time tripped her and pushed her around like a made, evergreen, you said she was ugly and that she was useless and no need to fairytail". know levy started screaming "STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT, why would we do those things to her, she is my best friend. Laxus said in a very scary and strict voice "ask yourself". i scoffed and said " ok you guys where Lucy really im not really like this joke very much at all i mean im pretty sure not me,levy, or grey would do something like that". Laxus said "then explain the month of torture and hell you put Lucy from". i stuttered but decided to keep my mouth shut. WHy would i do that? Mira said "and you know there's more, Carla , you told her that she was a bad influence and she should stick to being trash , wendy you ignored her and made her think she was a ghost, Bisca you literally once pulled her hair and made her fall plus you cut a whole lock of it of and teased her about it" the guild went into a rampage about what was true or not and how we didnt know what was going on. i screamed to the top of my lungs "WHERE IS Lucy KNOW". Marijane said "she left yesterday, she actually tried to talk to you guys but you wouldnt listen" i havent seen her this mad in a while. i heard people crying and sobbing as they all cried for what they have done. Where was Lucy?

**Lucy pov:**

i side as i walked around with my bags around me like jewelry. i looked back to the street that led to my old house and sighed even more. i cant believe fairy tail is leaving my life for good. i walked to the train and quickly went inside, and sat down in a chair as i heard chattering through out the cart. a woman started arguing with someone, but the man stayed quite not saying a word. i looked at a map that showed where the train was going. it was going to a special town on the third stop which is where the library of magic is. IT wasnt that long of a ride actually. i walked into the library dropping of my bags behind a shelf as i went searching for a super strong and powerful magic that i could use. i stayed at a motel nearby as day after day looking for the right magic. oh i couldnt wait to find it. i cleaned my hair up as i searched for my new magic. i finally found something that was ok. it was called ying and yang magic. it was also called two other things, black and white magic, and heaven and hell magic. i read about it for a week. there was a lot i could do with it. i could make a rose garden with thorns and other things. i thought of what i would be doing if i gave up my magic. i would never be able to see my friends ever again. i then remembered where i was. Mabie there was a type of magic to help me. i searched for a couple of hours and found something that could help me. it was something that would allow me to store my magic in an item while i learn some other type of magic. That seemed amazing. i couldn't wait to start. I then took the two books and checked them out. i went back to my little motel and got ready to start.


End file.
